familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lake County, Michigan
Lake County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 11,333. The county seat is Baldwin6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,488 km² (575 sq mi). 1,470 km² (567 sq mi) of it is land and 19 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.25%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Wexford County (northeast) *Osceola County (east) *Newaygo County (south) *Mason County (west) *Manistee County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,333 people, 4,704 households, and 3,052 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 13,498 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (24/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.66% White, 11.17% Black or African American, 1.01% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 2.40% from two or more races. 1.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.5% spoke English and 1.3% Spanish as their first language. There were 4,704 households out of which 23.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.10% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 21.90% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 22.70% from 25 to 44, 27.60% from 45 to 64, and 19.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 109.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,622, and the median income for a family was $32,086. Males had a median income of $30,124 versus $21,886 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,457. About 14.70% of families and 19.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.30% of those under age 18 and 12.00% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Lake County elected officials * Chief Trial Court Judge: Mark S. Wickens * Prosecuting Attorney: Michael Riley * Sheriff: Robert Hilts * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Shelly Meyers * County Treasurer: Brenda Kutchinski * County Surveyor: Robert Wetherell (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Baldwin, village *Chase Township *Cherry Valley Township *Dover Township *Eden Township *Elk Township *Ellsworth Township *Lake Township *Luther, village *Newkirk Township *Peacock Township *Pinora Township *Pleasant Plains Township *Sauble Township *Sweetwater Township *Webber Township *Yates Township External links *Lake County Road Commission Website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Lake County, Michigan